The Power of Three A destiney for something speci
by Francoist
Summary: This book is set in the next generation of The Power of Three. With Piper, Pheobe and Paige old and dying who will take over in the next generation? Find out in book 1 of The Power of Three- A destiny for something special. Please more books to come!


The Power of Three

The Power of Three- A destiny for something special.

**CHAPTER ONE**

The world is made up of many countries and cities, each as interesting as the other, but all as special. However, something that has surprised many is that not all countries get along harmoniously. Wars break out every now and then and no matter the reason there can only be one winner. Survival is what makes most of us want to fight in wars but who will be surviving when it comes to the crunch? One country however was about to be given a big boost in it's power wave, in relation to the biggest war of all, the battle between good and evil. Australia, a country set its own way has seven states one of the states is called Victoria and in Victoria, there is a main city called Melbourne, where emotions run high, whether it be in laugher or sorrow, hunger or kindness. In this particular city, however there is a suburb called Maidstone and this is where our story begins.

Philippe Thompson was preparing for his 22nd birthday. Around 30 people were expected to make an appearance and Philippe wanted to make sure he had everything ready. The party was to be held mostly in his backyard, and so Philippe looked at his trusted list.

"Ok, Plastic glasses, check. Lots of them, check. Alcohol, check. Snack food, check. Music that I like, check. Decorations check."

Everything was ready for the party. Looking around Philippe couldn't help but admire how well he had done, considering he had to do all the preparations on his own. Philippe's good friend Selena had said she was going to help with the preparations but, as per usual she hadn't shown up. The lounge table had been brought outside and stacked up against the wall, upon the table donned a dark-green table cloth that his mother had provided him with and about 10 rows of plastic glasses. Next to the glasses were 5 bottles of wine and next to the wine were 2 bottles of Midori and 6 bottles of lemonade, being that the two together made Philippe's favourite drink, he knew at least he, would be satisfied.

"Now to the attic," Philippe thought. He had learned from his 21st that one thing he must do is lock up the attic. After the shock of seeing a half naked Jane and Thomas, Philippe had been scared enough to make sure the possibility never happened again.

Philippe's house was a two story; he had been left the place since his grandmother had passed away. Being that Philippe was her favourite grandchild he inherited this house and even though most of his family wanted him to sell it and divide the proceeds between them, it was his mother who had convinced him to keep it.

"Grams gave it to you, what kind of a thankyou would it be to shove it back in her spiritual face." She had said.

Philippe had therefore agreed to keep it, and decided to name it after his Grams favourite phrase in this world, The 'Power Port'. It had taken a while for everyone to get used to the fact that this place had a name, let alone to remember what it was called. Philippe, who liked to keep things interesting, had told everyone that they needed to refer to the place as 'power port' and not 'the house'.

Passing by his bedroom, Philippe thought it wise to lock that too. The house had been blessed with 3 bedrooms, all upstairs, which of course made it easier for when guests arrived. There were two bathrooms, one upstairs and one down, and beyond the upstairs bathroom was another set of stairs that led to the attic. Once at the top of the stairs, Philippe was about to lock the attic, when he saw that there were some books on the floor. Coming to the conclusion that he had once again, forgotten to put them away, Philippe preceded into the attic and put the books back up on the shelf.

Walking out of the attic, Philippe sighed. He loved spending time up here and never more then now would he love to be up here reading some of Grams old books.

Grams had been into tennis a lot and so was Philippe, she had collected many tennis magazines and books over the years and Philippe enjoyed taking time out of his life to read them. Suddenly Philippe heard something, a noise, it sounded like something had fallen down. Opening the door to the attic once more, he noticed that the books he had just put away were, once again, one the floor.

_Ok, now I know I didn't leave them on the floor. _Philippe thought.

Philippe walked up to the pile of books and stared at them in surprise. The books were headed _Monsters and where to find them, Potions are a must and A witches guide to magick. _Philippe was in shock, whilst he believed in the supernatural he never dared discuss it with anyone in his family because they may consider him crazy and the next thing he'd know he'd be dragged off to the Looney bin. But Grams? Why hadn't she said anything to him?

_Maybe they're just silly books that she takes out on special occasions like Friday the 13__th__ and Halloween, Philippe thought._

Suddenly, Philippe heard the sound of the door bell.

"Coming!" Philippe yelled out. Wanting to read these books later, Philippe placed them onto the coffee table in the attic, walked out and locked the door.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Philippe opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," his friend Selena was saying from behind a few boxes. Philippe shut the door and Selena walked into the kitchen and put down the boxes on the bench. Selena was an average highted female. Philippe would predict around 5 ft 8 she had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was no Hollywood model, but neither was she an over weighted girl. Philippe couldn't help but admire what she was wearing this evening.

"A Dress?!" he commented in delight.

"Yeah well, it's your party. I want to look nice and besides, I might meet someone." Selena replied.

Philippe smiled. Selena's dress looked stunning. It was plain black with thin straps at the top. Her hair was pulled back, into a plain pony-tail but she had compromised by accessorizing with some diamond earrings. Philippe, meanwhile, was shorter then Selena, but only by a little bit. She was 5 ft 8, he was 5 ft 7.

He was always a skinny boy, whose mother had always said he would 'never be over weight'. Philippe was also dressed out of his comfort zone tonight, wearing a nice black and white suit and a black bow tie.

"Oh, Philippe" Selena remarked, having checked him out properly now, "You look fabulous."

"Thanks," Philippe responded.

2 hours later and Philippe and Selena could be found outside, talking to some of Philippe's other friends. One of them Sandra was talking about memories from high school.

"And then, remember that time, at production camp when you got caught, sleeping in the big brother house?"

"Big Brother house?" Selena asked skeptically.

"Yeah, it was an abandoned house within the camp. In the last year all the senior girls got to sleep there and, because I felt alone, one of the nights I tried to get away with it by sleeping there as well, but that stupid Gerry caught me."

"Gerry!" Sandra said out loud. "A toast to her." And as if making it official, Sandra raised her glass and then took a sip.

Philippe then realized that they were out of wine and so he excused himself from the group, to go and get some more. Going up to the attic (which is where he kept the spare wine); Philippe wondered if he could allow himself some time away from the group without being noticed.

It had unfortunately turned out to be a fun party for everyone but the birthday boy. But Philippe was used to this by now _Its typical _he thought to himself, _can't get what I want at my birthday parties, never do._

Selena, had of course been an absolute gem, but everyone else had assigned themselves the task of drinking all too much, all too quickly. Even Sandra, who Philippe loved at parties because she was so fun, had turned into a drunken slob in only one hour.

But walking up to the attic now, had reminded Philippe of the books that he had left out. What he wouldn't give right now to send everyone home and spend the rest of the evening reading _Monsters and where to find them._

As Philippe opened the door, he half expected to see more books on the floor, but to his relief he didn't see anything out of place. Taking big strides towards the wine rack, Philippe took out three Merlow's and four Chardonnay's and place them all into a big eski, before walking back towards the door.

But as he got to the door, he saw white and blue lights shinning in front of him.

"Ha ha you guys very funny," Philippe cracked, guessing that the party animals had decided to scare him for a laugh.

But he couldn't have been more wrong. Once the lights disappeared, which only took about two seconds, Philippe saw a man standing where the lights were.

"Hello Philippe, my name is Ryan" The guys said.

Ryan looked to be about 6 ft tall and had great blue eyes. His smile was as big as the sun and seemed just as warm. His hair was grey and his face a little lined, which lead Philippe to believe he was most likely in his late-fourties. He wore a long robe that seemed to just flow like a poncho to the floor, however, if this was a poncho, it must have been the most expensive on the market as it was really stunning. The robe was a bright white with gold linings around the edges and when Philippe had looked for a second longer, he realised it was more like a priest or a nun's robe, only much more dolce and gabanna. All in all this man looked respectful, but at the same time like a man who needed to be respected.

"Philippe, we need to talk," Ryan said advancing forward into the attic and closing the door.

By now Philippe was completely overwhelmed.

"What are you?" Philippe asked.

"Maybe you should sit down," Ryan said.

Philippe and Ryan walked over to the chaise-lounge which was located near the right side wall. It was a beautiful burgundy colour with Mahogany edges. Philippe felt like he was in a dream rather then anything else. His palms were sweaty and the room felt like it had a big heater that had just been pushed up to full-blast.

"Philippe, do you remember how you used to like watching the TV Show _Charmed_?" Ryan asked.

"Yes," Philippe replied. It was after all, Philippe's favourite show in the whole world.

"Well, do you remember what an Elder is?" Ryan asked.

Philippe suddenly felt like he was being treated like a three year old.

"They were the head angels," Philippe replied simply.

"Yes, they were," Ryan said smiling. "They also made the prophecy to turn the _Charmed ones _into the _Power of Three_." He added.

"Ok, where is all this going?" Philippe asked. "I have a party going on downstairs that I need to get back to."

Ryan looked at Philippe beaming.

"Cunning and Brave, just like _Piper _was," he said.

"Well, she was my favourite character," Philippe replied.

"I always wished I could have her powers and become a member of the Power of Three."

Philippe laughed. How silly he must have sounded to this guy.

"Look anyway, I must be going now but please feel free to drop by for a _Charmed _discussion later." He said, always being gracious but needing to get back to _his _party.

Philippe headed back towards the door.

"Philippe, what exactly do you think I am?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know an obsessed charmed fan?" Philippe guessed turning the door knob of the attic door.

"No Philippe," Ryan replied. "I am an Elder." He confirmed.

Philippe laughed out loud.

"Yeah and I'm a Power of Three member," he said turning the door knob.

"Yes, you are Philippe," Ryan said. "…and you have a power too."

**CHAPTER THREE**

"I…," Philippe started before slamming the, now open, attic door closed. "I…WHAT?" he demanded.

Ryan rose gracefully off the chaise-lounge.

"Philippe, you are a part of the _new _Power of Three or to put it more precisely, the next generation," Ryan affirmed. "However, let's just keep it simple and say you are a 'Power of Three' member."

"OK, but if that's true," Philippe begun. "Why have I never been able to freeze things?" Philippe asked.

"Because…Philippe, Piper Halliwell died only yesterday," Ryan said solemnly.

"Wait-a-minute," Philippe said. "Piper Halliwell is a fictional character. Don't you mean _Holly Marie Combs_?" Philippe asked.

Ryan laughed.

"No Philippe. Ms Combs is an actress and even though she got everything about _Piper Halliwell _exactly down pat, it was still only a portrayal of the legendary sister. Also," he continued with a little chuckle, "as far as I am aware she is still alive and kicking today."

"Hold on, so you're telling me Piper Halliwell actually existed?" Philippe asked.

"Until today, yes," Ryan the Elder replied. "As well as _Prue _and _Phoebe Halliwell _and _Paige Matthews_."

Philippe was shocked.

"Ah, can I meet the ones that are alive?" he asked.

"No Philippe, we have much more pressing things at hand at the moment," Ryan said.

"Like what?" Philippe asked, his mind running one hundred miles per hour.

Ryan looked around and found a vase that was on the attic table.

"To truly see if you are indeed the first member of the next generation of the Power of Three you need to pass a test. Freeze this," Ryan said and in a flash he picked up the vase and threw it in the air.

"Oh my god," Philippe said and instinctively extended the fingers of both hands towards the vase.

Instantly it froze in mid-air.

Ryan Clapped.

"Excellent! Excellent!" he said. "Now, just slowly pull your right hand down and then bring it back up."

Philippe did and the vase resumed flight falling into Ryan's waiting arms.

"Well, this proves it," Ryan said. "You are, my boy, the first member of the next generation Power of Three."

Ryan placed the vase back onto the table and said: "Now, you need the book."

"The book?" Philippe questioned.

"Yes. The book of shadows," Ryan said.

"Get out!" Philippe responded in shock. "You mean to tell me that the sacred Book of Shadows actually exists?" Philippe asked staring wide-eyed in awe.

"Philippe lets save ourselves a lot of time here. Suffice it for me to say that everything that happened in Charmed actually happened in real life." The Elder said.

"So how old is Wyatt then?" Philippe asked.

"My dear boy, Wyatt is not your concern, now if you please, a little silence is in order if I am to summon the book." Ryan said hands on his hips looking ominous.

Philippe became silent instantly. Ryan waved his hand and instantly a book stand appeared. He then opened his arms, look upwards towards the heavens and chanted:

_Out with the old _

_And in with the new_

_Bring forth the book _

_We summon you_

_The old Power of Three_

_Is about to be erased_

_So bring the book here_

_To it's rightful space._

Philippe's mouth dropped in shock, as from out of the sky the book of shadows landed directly onto the book stand.

"Philippe, I need you to touch this," Ryan said.

"To prove that I'm not evil right?" Philippe asked.

Ryan smiled. He could tell Philippe would make a fine member in the new Power of Three. Philippe touched the book and light glowed surrounding him.

"Does that mean the book is now mine?" Philippe asked.

"Yes Philippe," Ryan responded. "It also means that you are on the path. You have a new destiny now. A destiny for something special."

Philippe smiled.

"I must go now," Ryan said. "But if you need me just yell out my name."

Ryan grabbed Philippe's shoulders and said: "Oh and make sure you're alone. Nothing is more important…"

But Philippe finished the sentence for him.

"…then keeping my secret?" he asked smiling.

Ryan smiled too.

"You are ready my boy. Blessed be." He said.

And with that a swirl of white and blue lights surrounded Ryan and when they disappeared, he was gone.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Philippe walked out of the attic, locking the door. As powerful as that moment had been Philippe was in the middle of hosting a party and that had to come first. However, he knew exactly what to do and made a bee-line through the crowd to Selena.

"Hey, you just missed Sandra singing," She said.

"Oh my god how funny," Philippe said not laughing. "Selena, can I see you for a minute?"

"Ah, sure," Selena said excusing herself.

The two friends walked back into the house. Straight away Selena knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Ah, I need you to do your whole 'Ok the party's over' thing," Philippe responded.

Philippe and Selena's friendships had so many benefits, one of which was that Selena knew how to get rid of a crowd when it was needed.

"Ah, sure." She said. "Why?"

"Don't ask," Philippe said. "Just do."

"Leave it to me," Selena said.

And with that she went outside and whistled hard. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards her. Some even put their hands to their ears.

"Ah guys, sorry but a couple of the neighbors have been complaining so wee need to stop this party and you all need to go."

The whole crowd sighed and those who were sitting got up and everyone left. After many 'sorry's' and 'Happy Birthday's' moments later it was only Philippe and Selena left.

"So, what happened?" Selena asked as she closed the front door.

Philippe really wanted to tell her, but he knew he had to keep his secret.

"I've just got a headache and I don't feel like partying at the moment. I just want to be alone." He said.

Infact, nothing as far as he was concerned could have been further from the truth, but he did want to get back upstairs and start flipping through the Book of Shadows.

"I understand," Selena said. "It's just unfortunate that it had to happen on your birthday."

"Tell me about it," Philippe responded, hating himself for lying. Selena gave Philippe a hug, said goodbye and walked outside. Philippe went to the window and watched Selena walk down the stone steps and into her car. The engine started and Selena drove away.

The moment Selena's car was out of sight; Philippe raced upstairs and unlocked the attic door. Sure enough the book was there on its stand. Philippe opened it and started looking at the assortment of spells and potions.

_I've got some shopping to do_ Philippe thought to himself, laughing at the ingredients he could see, which included Mandrake Root, Eye of Newt, Lion's Heart, Cat's Tongue and Wolf's Bane.

_I just hope there's a Wiccan store around here,_ he thought.

Looking up at the clock on the wall Philippe saw that it was midnight. He decided to go to bed and then tomorrow he would buy some of the ingredients and work on some potions.


End file.
